Sky high
by flarey phoenix
Summary: after Danny's parents find out about Danny they send him to the school known as sky high some of DP charaters some from movie Sam's in it DUH find out what power i give her.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny's POV **

**Epilogue **

"In a world full of ghost hunters there are two that stand above the rest 'maddie and jack Fenton' his one track mind makes it all most impossible to hit him and her intelligence and not to mention total mastery of unarmed combat makes them a real kick butt team, by day they live like any other people but when ever a ghost is about they spring into action as the top ghost hunters in amity park, me I have my own names for them, mum and dad you look at them and see the top ghost hunters in the world I look at them and see my dad in a skin tight jumpsuit, don't get me wrong it can be cool to have ghost hunters for parents but when you're a ghost yourself it gets annoying so I decided to tell my parents my secret and they make arrangements to send me to a top secret school called sky high so I can control my powers and save the world… again I just have one small problem… my powers are unpredictable and limitless and dangerous"

**nobody's POV**

while danny was lifting a few things his dad came in his room

"hey danny hurry up don't wanna be late for your first day of school"

"can't wait" said danny sarcastically

"now danny we can't have you breaking anything around the house so you have to learn how to control it"

"dad I can control it just not that well" said danny

"well at least I'll know that if something happens to me or your mum then there'll be someone here to save the world" he said the accidentally as he was leaving set the ecto foamer off and it hit danny in the chest and knocked him onto his bed (following jack) while jack was walking downstairs maddie was making breakfast and sam came in

"hi Mrs fenton I noticed you had some recyclables in the trash and I took the liberty of moving them" she said

"thank you sam are you hungry I have plenty of eggs bacon"

"no thanks I'm a vegetarian since my mum can talk to animals they said they don't like being eaten" she said sitting down

"how about some juice" she asked

"great" then jack came in the room

"hi sam"

"hi Mr fenton"

"I can't believe you and danny are starting high school it seems like just yesterday you two were swimming naked in the kiddie pool" she said the danny came in the room

"mum" said danny irritated "hi sam" then the phone rang and jack picked it up

"right uh huh yeah ok" and he put it down "there's a ghost downtown a big ghost"

"aww but I wanted to see danny off to the bus" said maddie whining "I remember his first day of preschool he wouldn't let go of my leg"

"mum" said danny irritated again

"maddie" said jack "oh yeah danny a lot of the kids at sky high wont be as experienced as you so try not to show off" he said walking out the room to the fenton garage and getting in the RV and driving off

"well lets see which ghost it is then" said danny turning on the news as sam waved her hand over the dead plants in the window making them alive again (that's not all she can do, you'll see what I mean in later chapters)

"reports on the situation downtown from news chopper five it seems evil has struck our morning commute here's a hint if your travelling east bound on the one fifteen you might want to take alternate routs…hang on, I've just received news that the Fenton's are on there way" said the anchor man (switch to maddie and jack)

"are you sure he'll be ok what if he forgets his lunch"

"maddie you've gotta stop babying the boy"

"your right your right"

"I am?...left, left" sad jack at the ghost shot the road "circle back around"

"I'm on it" and she did a U-turn

"fire" and she pressed a button

"firing" and a blue beam sucked the ghost up into the RV but a device was stuck to the RV as it disappeared

"oh and the ghost goes down yet another win for the Fenton's" said the anchor man

"they are good" said danny turning off the TV, they were walking to the bus stop

"I know it's our first day, but I can't wait to graduate and start saving man kind… and woman kind…and animal kind" said sam

"and the rainforest" said danny

"of course" said sam

"hi kids" said a woman

"hi miss knavish" said both of them

"I just feel really good about this year" said sam

"yeah should be great" said danny as the bus pulled up and the driver opened the door and they walked on

"hi is this the bus to sky high"

"shhhhhh what are you crazy" he said shutting the door "I guess you want every super villain in the neighbourhood to know we're here" said the driver

"no, no sorry" said danny

"what's your name freshman" said the driver

"danny Fenton" and the driver gulped

"the phantom Fenton"

"that's me" and he got up

"everyone it's danny Fenton" and everyone looked round "my names Ron Wilson bus driver sky high bus driver if there's anything I can do to make your journey more comfortable anything at all just let me know, you two up the seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to danny Fenton" said Ron to a kid in orange and one in purple

"it would be an onner (sp?)"

"no you don't have to" said danny

"I want to you're a hero man magenta get up"

"why he only needs one seat" said magenta (yeah I have a few people in this from the actual movie)

"so he can sit with his girlfriend" said the kid

"Sam, oh she's just my friend" said danny

"yeah he's like my brother" she said nervously

"well in that case, hi I'm Mikey" said a kid behind her as the bus set off

"don't even try it" said sam walking to the back of the bus with danny

"yo danny hey how ya doin hay sam" said a guy

"hey tucker how was your summer"

"tough man tough I mean I was seriously sweatin it and here's my dad 'tucker I powered up before I was shaving' and here's me dude in the half way through august…zip"

"oh so you don't have your power"

"do you think I'd show up today if that happened, no, no no woke up a few days ago and…bam"

"that's great so what is it"

"you'll have to wait and see like everyone else but it's awesome man awesome, come on it's not like your guna power up in front of us" then the buss came to a halt

"sorry" and he opened the doors and let a kid on "that's everyone" and he closed the door and took off his cap and replaced it with a sky high one and ripped of a pocket to revile a logo of sky high "next stop… sky high" and the bus took off up a bridge

"where are we" asked sam then seat belts went around everyone and a bar came up in front of every seat (if you've seen the movie you know what's goin on) and the bus drove of the bridge and fell

"oh come on I can do this in my sleep" said danny while everyone was screaming the bus changed into a plane like thing

"freshmen" said Ron then a building appeared through the clouds "there she is, sky high, kept aloft by the latest in anti gravitational propulsion, she is in constant motion as a precaution to those who might have nefarious plans, her location is only supplied to a handfull of only qualified individuals such as myself, Ron Wilson, bus driver… smooth and easy" he said landing as it bumped around everywhere "sorry" said Ron

"word of advice" he said opening the door "don't miss the bus cause the bus waits for no one, except for you danny fenton, if your ever running late or running early or you just wanna talk, call me" he said giving him a card

"thanks Ron" said danny taking it

"seriously" said Ron as he got off.

**How you liking it so far did anyone notice if you watch the film and then watch danny phantom it has people with the same characteristics as the one's in the show…weird anyway I was watching the film and I thought it would be fun yay me**


	2. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-power placement

When the got off they saw two people flying a girl freeze two guys a cheerleader or seven cheerleaders but they were all the same people and they saw a guy with heat vision here's what the cheerleaders were cheering,

"Come on freshmen don't be shy welcome freshmen to sky high juniors seniors all the rest we're back to school sky high is the best, 1, 2, 3" and they rolled over and jumped into the original one and she cheered saying 'Yeah we're number one'

"I hate that cheer" said a guy

"Dash round em up" said the other guy

"Right" and he ran round the freshmen at super speed then stopped in front of them

"Hey freshmen your attention please"

"Hey I'm lash this is dash, and as reps for the sky high welcoming committee we will be happy to collect the fifteen dollar new student fee" he said stretching out his arm

"Erm there was nothing about a new student fee in the hand book" and the kid in orange

"Ok guys very funny, I'll take over from here, hi I'm Paulina Sanchez your student body president I know your all guna love it her I have" said a paulina but in the middle of the talking Danny zoned out after a few seconds came back just as she was finishing

"If you just follow those simple rules I promise you wont fall off the edge of the school" she said leading them in

"Rules what rules" said Danny confused

"Weren't you listening" said Sam

**inside**

all of a sudden a massive light shone and a woman was at the podium

"Good morning I'm principle ishiama on behave of all the faculty and staff welcome to sky high"

"Yeah" said Tucker being stupid which earned a funny look from the principle

"In a few moments you will go through power placement and your own heroic journey will begin" she said

"power placement?" asked Danny

"Sounds fascists" stated Sam

"Power placement, its how they decide where you go" said the kid in orange

"The hero track, or the loser track" said Magenta

"Th-there's a loser track" said Danny

"I believe the preferred term is, hero support" said the orange wearing kid who's name tag read erik

"For now good deeds, and good day" said the principle "COMITS AWAY" she shouted then turned into a bright light and flew out of the gym

and a teacher appeared

"Ok listen up my name is coach boomer you may know me a sonic boom, you may not heres how power placement will work, you will step up here and show me your power and yes you will do so in front of the entire class I will then determine where you will be assigned hero or sidekick, now every year there are a few people I like to call whiner babies who see fit to question and complain about their placement so lets get one thing straight my word is law my judgement is final so there will be no whiner babies are we clear" and everyone murmured words "I said ARE WE CLEAR" he shouted in sonic waves

"YES COACH BOOMER" said everyone then he blew his whistle

"Go time" then he took of his sunglasses " you whats your name" he said to a kid

"L-Larry" said the kid

"Little Larry, get up here" and he walked over to the steps and walked up them

"What's humiliating him in front of everyone going to prove, this is so unfair" said Sam

"If life were to suddenly get fair, I doubt it would happen in high school" said Danny

"Uuuuhhhhhhhhrraaahhhh" said the kid on the podium as he changed into a rock monster thing, boomer looked up at him

"Car" said boomer, and a car fell from the roof and larry caught it "big Larry, hero"

"So he's good, but I'm better" said Tucker as he walked forward

"Did I say you were next"

"Names Tucker coach boomer, try not to drop your clip board" and he clapped his hands and nothing happened

"Any day now super star" said boomer

"I'm doin it"

"Doin what"

"I'm glowin"

"I don't think so"

"Well it's easier to see in the dark, maybe we could turn of these lights and cup your hands around your eyes and look real close"

"Side kick"

"Erm coach boomer, I don't think you-"

"SIDE KICK" he shouted sending Tucker flying

"You front and centre" he said to the kid wearing orange

"Let me start off by saying what an honer it is to be-"

"Is that your power, butt kissery"

"Very funny sir, you know I've heard you had a wicked sense of humour"

"Shut up and power up"

"Right away sir" and the kid turned into a puddle of orange goop

"Wow that's pretty impressive…for a popsicle, sidekick" then a few others came on one had six arms another could turn into a ball another had acid spit and a another could change his appearance to match someone else's

"Purple kid, lets go" he said to magenta and she walked up "whats your stick"

"I'm a shape shifter"

"Well go on, shift it" and she got down on hands and knees and turned into a guinea pig

"A guinea pig"

"Yep" she said

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs"

"Er no"

"Sidekick, shoo"

"Bite me" and she walked off

"Gothic girl" he said

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it"

"Well your in luck, this is a situation, and I'm demanding it"

"But to participate in this even would be to support a floured system, I think the whole hero sidekick only served-"

"Let me get this straight, your refusing to show me your power"

"Well it's more complicated than that I mean-"

"SIDEKICK" he shouted then the bell rung "alright we'll pick it up after lunch starting with you" he said pointing at danny,

"That's not cool, I'm tellin ya boomers guna regret making me into a sidekick alright someday it'll be dark and he'll be walkin to his car and he drops his keys and I won't glow to help him find them"

"You got a problem with me" said coach boomer

"No" said Tucker

"No what" he said

"No sir, no sir, no sir" and boomer turned into the kid that could change his appearance

"I'm just messin with ya sidekick" he said and walked off

"Your not supposed to use your powers out side the school gym" shouted the kid in orange (I'm just guna call him Erik now) and they all sat down

"Ok am I crazy or is that guy really lookin at me"

"Dude that's warren peace"

"That's warren peace" said Sam

"yeah"

"Oh I've heard about him his mums a villain and his dads a ghost"

"So what does he have to do with me"

"Your mum kicked the crap out of his dad, and put him in walkers jail" said Erik

"Hey how do you know about him" asked Danny

"Oh in the hero world everyone knows your enemies" said magenta

"That's great, my first day of sky high and I already have another enemy" and he put down his drink "is he still lookin"

"No" said Sam

"No?"

"No" she repeated, and he turned round, and saw he was

"I thought you said you said he wasn't looking" said Danny

**in the hallway**

"A reminder, there is no smoking on school grounds, or breathing or bursting into flames" came the intercom, as Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking down the hallway, Danny bumped into Paulina

"I'm-"

"Danny fenton" she said smiling

"Ah mind reader" he guessed

"Nope name tag" she stated pointing at the tag

"Oh, erm these are my friends, this is Tucker"

"hey" said Tucker

"and this is-"

"Sam, got it, I'm Paulina, I love your skirt" she said

"Thanks" she said raising an eyebrow

"So how's power placement going" she asked

"Erm, great"

"I'm not surprised, with the ghost powers your should be in hero class, oh hey listen I need a freshman rep for homecoming, so if your interested we could talk about it over lunch" she said

"I eat lunch" he said and Sam smacked herself in the head

"How cute is he, well I guess I'll see you guys around" said Paulina

"Yeah" said Danny and she walked off

"I hate her" stated Sam as she walked off with Tucker

"Because she's taking Danny away from you" mocked Tucker

"You know, I could kill you right" stated Sam annoyed

"But it's true" he said running off (meanwhile) danny had walked into warren peace and then walked off hurriedly and into the men's room as Erik was pushed out of one of the toilets

"Thanks for the swirly" he said and ran out

"What's up guys" said Danny

"The kid looked a little er, dehydrated" said Kwan smirking "so how about it Fenton, wanna hang with us this year" he added

"Yeah you wanna break the pain with the sidekicks" said Dash

"That sounds, erm fun" he said _'like I would do that, I'm a hero, not a zero' _he thought

"Good man" stated Kwan as they left,

**back in the gym**

Danny was stood on the podium not doing anything

"Well go on" stated the coach

"I don't think I should have to" stated Danny

"And why is that" he asked

"Because I've demonstrated on a million different occasions what I can do" he said

"Alright, SIDEKICK" he yelled smashing most of the windows in the school and knocking Danny into a stone pillar, he got up angrily

"You wanna yell, fine I'll YELL" shouted Danny releasing his ghostly wail, but only a small one, but it was enough to make the coach fly.

**Nurses office**

She tapped his leg with a hammer thing

"I remember doing this to your uncle when he was here"

"Wait Vlad was here" he said surprised

"Yeah, little-, anyway he ended up turning evil, I always knew he would, lets take a look at that chest" she said and shot a red beam out of her eyes "well everything's fine, nothings broken" she said smiling

"So why is coach boomer such an idiot" asked Danny

"It's just the way he is, so you're a sidekick because you wouldn't show your power's" she said

"Yeah, I don't think I should have to, I mean I have shown them, millions of times" stated Danny

"I know that, but show me what you can do" she said

"Fine" he said and went ghost

"So you're a morpher?" she asked

"No, a ghost, look" he said and charged up and ecto ray

"Ah, right well change back and you can go" she said turning round he changed back and she gave him a lolly

"Thanks" he said and walked out.

**There you go guys' I know I tweaked this a bit but Jack doesn't have any powers and neither does maddie so I made warrens parents to be a villain and a ghost, and sam is jealous, yay us**


End file.
